onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Devil fruit color schemes: the quick vote!
(closed) 00:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello everyone! The next and final phase of the Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions thread is ready! For a little more than a week, people discussed the new schemes and contributed their own ideas. While I personally love all the suggestions, there can only be one for each devil fruit box. Thats why we will hold a quick vote, which will be up for 3 days (or to be precise: till monday, march 21th). Simply place your signature under the scheme you would prefer, thanks! 13:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind that in the Devil Fruit Color Scheme Forum we chose the Match Between option (using colors that match the currently used images for the Devil Fruits) so vote for the colorscheme you like the most and you think it follows this guideline. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 13:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) '(Note: you can vote for more than one scheme!!)' 13:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gomu Gomu no Mi - voting Version 1 * Version 2 * 15:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * Version 3 * 13:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Version 4 (majority) *[[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 11:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Pandawarrior 20:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 21:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gura Gura no Mi - voting If you need to see the moving gif, please check out the article itself, else this gets too laggy for some. Thanks! Version 1 (majority) *[[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 11:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 15:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 21:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 13:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Version 2 *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goro Goro no Mi - voting Version 1 (majority) *[[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 11:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 15:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Version 2 * 13:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gero Gero no Mi - voting Version 1 (majority) *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 13:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Version 2 *Well, isn't it ''disgusting? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 18:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samu Samu no Mi - voting Version 1 * Version 2 (majority) * 13:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Pandawarrior 13:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) * 15:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) * Version 3 * Version 4 *[[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 12:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * ---- Horu Horu no Mi - voting (Again, for the moving gif, please check out the devil fruits article!) | jname=ホルホルの実| ename=Horm-Horm Fruit| meaning=Hormones| first=Chapter 537; Episode 439| class=Paramecia| user=Emporio Ivankov| }} | jname=ホルホルの実| ename=Horm-Horm Fruit| meaning=Hormones| first=Chapter 537; Episode 439| class=Paramecia| user=Emporio Ivankov| }} | jname=ホルホルの実| ename=Horm-Horm Fruit| meaning=Hormones| first=Chapter 537; Episode 439| class=Paramecia| user=Emporio Ivankov| }} Version 1 * Version 2 *[[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 15:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * Version 3 (majority) *[[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 15:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 13:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mera Mera no Mi - voting |jname = メラメラの実 |ename = Flame-Flame Fruit (Viz, FUNimation dub); Flare-Flare Fruit (4Kids, FUNimation subs) |meaning = Sound of Fire burning |first = Chapter 154; Episode 91''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, The power of the fruit is demonstrated but not clearly seen. |class = Logia |user = Portgas D. Ace }} |jname = メラメラの実 |ename = Flame-Flame Fruit (Viz, FUNimation dub); Flare-Flare Fruit (4Kids, FUNimation subs) |meaning = Sound of Fire burning |first = Chapter 154; Episode 91One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, The power of the fruit is demonstrated but not clearly seen. |class = Logia |user = Portgas D. Ace }} Version 1 * Version 2 (majority) *[[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 11:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 13:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toro Toro no Mi - voting Version 1 (majority) *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 15:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) * Version 2 * 13:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hito Hito no Mi - voting | jname=ヒトヒトの実| ename=Human-Human Fruit| meaning=Human| first=Chapter 138; Episode 83 class=Zoan| user=Tony Tony Chopper| }} | jname=ヒトヒトの実| ename=Human-Human Fruit| meaning=Human| first=Chapter 138; Episode 83 class=Zoan| user=Tony Tony Chopper| }} | jname=ヒトヒトの実| ename=Human-Human Fruit| meaning=Human| first=Chapter 138; Episode 83 class=Zoan| user=Tony Tony Chopper| }} Version 1 * 13:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Version 2 (majority) *[[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 11:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Version 3 * ---- Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu - voting Version 1 (majority) *Pandawarrior 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * 13:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) * 18:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) * Version 2 *[[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 11:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * ---- ---- Discussion Can I vote for more than a version? For example for the Horu Horu no Mi I think version 1 doesn't match the image (although I like it), but at the moment I can't really choose between version 2 and 3, so if I vote for both of them it's the same as voting against version 1. Can I do that? [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 11:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hm, yes I think we can do that! Thanks for your participation leviathan, really appreciated! 13:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The Toro Toro no Mi is a bit orphaned, would be nice if people could choose between one of the options, thanks! :) 12:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait a bit more before closing the voting process... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89'']] 22:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) There is still the whole monday left to vote. The topic is up for nearly 2 months now and people were informed in a couple of ways, the regular editors even personally by me. As you may have noticed, I value the opinion of the community as much as possible, I really do. But honestly, after all these weeks things just need to come to an end (for now). I can't and won't force people to vote if they are not interested, and (gladly) it seems I don't have to. Except the Toro Toro and Samu Samu no Mi, we have clear tendencies for all schemes. I hope we can get a clear decision for the 2 fruits in question as well, but if not I will give the decisive vote myself (even if I would prefer to keep myself out... if possible) 22:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :This is part of the reason why I didn't like the idea of the wikia to use individual colour schemes. While its nice to vote on each scheme, getting members to vote is a painstaking progress. They don't want to generally have to vote 50+ times for the same thing. I'll put this up for revote on the matter next week, I think while the heart was in the right place, the additional votes are are just too disappointing in turn out to let this keep up. One-Winged Hawk 23:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh wait, make it tomorrow, next week I'm looking into moving from home so I'll be busy. One-Winged Hawk 23:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure go ahead, but please use another thread for that, thanks. 23:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC)